dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Resistance
The Resistance is an armed militia which is run by the enigmatic Ninja Rebels. They hatch several plots throughout the series to undermine the King’s power, but are morally ambiguous in their approach. Role The Resistance’s main goal is to dispose of the King and take control of the kingdom for themselves. Due to the Ninja Rebels’s vast assortment of weapons, hi-tech gear and trained operatives, they have shown themselves capable of posing a serious threat against anyone who opposes them. The Ninja Rebels of the Resistance claim to fight for the common folk, but the Villagers abhor violence, and therefore see the Resistance as nothing more than a group of troublemakers. But at the same time, the King’s Guards are vicious brutes - and even outright sadistic at times in regards to their treatment of the Villagers; this has, on occasion, swayed the opinion of the oppressed to join the Resistance for varying reasons. For some, the Resistance is an opportunity to get revenge against their oppressors. Others see it as a power grab. But one thing is certain: the Ninja Rebels are determined to take control of the kingdom...at any cost. In the Web Series The Ninja Rebels of the Resistance debuted in a considerable amount stages - portrayed as either friend or foe to the protagonists - all depending on their plan being executed at the time. Stage One Several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance appeared as the main enemies in Stage One, right before Dan reached the Princess’s tower she was held captive in. Although Dan defeated them without much trouble, a giant robot - presumably under the Resistance’s control - engaged Dan in a fierce battle, though the mechanized menace was defeated. After the level reset later on, Dan once again fought the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance and their robot, defeating them a second time. Stage Two While Dan and Josie were stranded on an island in the sky - the bonus level having ended at an inconvenient time - several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance ambushed Dan; the Ninja Rebels were armed with AK Rifles and jet packs this time around. Enraged at Dan for having saved the Princess, the Ninja Rebels fired a storm of lead at Dan; this shoved him off the cliff. However, Josie came to Dan’s aid once more, and assaulted a Ninja Rebel to steal his jet pack; she was successful. Then she flew down to save Dan, caught him, and showed off her expertise with the jetpack by getting him close to another Ninja Rebel which Dan managed to steal an AK Rifle from. Dan and Josie showcased themselves to be an effective duo; Dan gunned down several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance, all the while Josie dodged return fire from the Ninja Rebels. Unfortunately, one of them fired a rocket from his RPG7 at Josie’s jetpack and destroyed it; the duo began to plummet. The Ninja Rebels disappeared afterwards, having believed the action duo wouldn’t survive the fall; this ended up not being the case, for Dan and Josie managed to turn the pool of lava into hearts - all thanks to the power of love. Stage Three In a gruesome depiction of realistic consequences, the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance - who were shot down in the previous stage - made an appearance at the beginning of Stage Three as corpses; one of them was being eaten by a wild dog. While it terrified Josie - having made her realize she assisted Dan in killing several of the Ninja Rebels - he jumped over the corpses without a care in the world (due to the influence of the Player). The wild dog who feasted on a Ninja Rebel’s corpse haunted Josie later that evening, and debuted in several appearances as a traumatic memory she dealt with in future stages. Stage Five Several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance were seen in this stage, having arrived in the sewers, right after the Waiter explained to Josie their plan to free the Baby Dragon from the King’s Guards. Although Josie initially panicked - and with good reason considering their hostility in Stage Two - the Waiter convinced Josie that the Ninja Rebels would assist them in the operation. Afterward, the Waiter put on their own Ninja Rebel mask, and revealed their personal allegiance to the Resistance. The Waiter offered Josie a place within the Resistance 'by trying to give her a mask, but Josie refused; she then attempted to get Dan’s help with the operation. Later, she returned, and announced to the group that Dan wouldn’t be able to help (since he was ''very drunk). The Ninja Rebels had planted explosives on a wall, and after the explosives detonated they stormed through the rubble to ambush the King’s Guards. As the battle raged on, several of the King’s Guards were shot down by the Ninja Rebels of the '''Resistance. Josie and the Waiter used the distraction to free the Baby Dragon, but to the Waiter’s misfortune they were fatally stabbed by the Dark Master - who had arrived after he noticed the Waiter and Josie leave the balcony earlier that night, interested in what the duo were up to. Having been freed - and realizing that Josie was its friend - the Baby Dragon bit down on the Dark Master and disarmed him. He was defeated, which spared Josie and the Ninja Rebels from being the Dark Master’s next targets. Upon seeing the Baby Dragon wrecking havoc, the Ninja Rebels escaped the sewers while Josie and the Baby Dragon made their way towards Dan. When Josie escaped the King’s Castle with the Baby Dragon (who carried Dan with them), the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance were seen escaping by their own means: through a river outside the castle. They watched the trio fly off into the night, and beat their chests in admiration. It’s also revealed the Ninja Rebels managed to carry the Waiter’s corpse with them during the escape, for they planned to give their friend a proper burial. Stage Seven Near the middle portion of the stage, several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance were seen in one of their hidden bases, located somewhere in the Villager’s Town (revealing some of the Villagers were in league with the Resistance as well). All of them received a text message; upon reading it, they learned from sympathetic Executives about the inhumane peasant-powered treadmill which the King’s forces were using to power the King’s Castle once more. During this time, it’s also revealed the Ninja Rebels were building a robot, similar to the ones used by the King’s Guards, and planned to use it for their next operation. Later, after the Villagers fled from the King’s Guards who opened fire on the rioting masses, they encountered Dan, and discovered he was talking with a group of Ninja Rebels from the Resistance. Dan had become aware of the peasant-powered treadmill, and the Villagers realized the Ninja Rebels planned to invade the King’s Castle, but they also realized the Ninja Rebels were trying to convince Dan to join them. The Villagers attempted to convince Dan that peace was the only way to end the violence, and fighting the King’s forces would only escalate the situation. However, the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance warned Dan that violence was necessary to save the enslaved Villagers and Josie from the inhumane treadmill, and the King’s Guards would continue to slaughter the Villagers once they arrived. Dan is then seen mulling both options, and ended the stage on a cliffhanger. Stage Eight Having chose to side with the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance, Dan joined his new allies as they stormed the King’s Castle. The Geezers took notice of the group, and asked one of the Ninja Rebels what was going on; he notified the pair about the inhumane treadmill which now powered the kingdom, and how innocent Villagers - Josie included - were forced to operate it while being threatened with death for non-compliance. Enraged, the Geezers joined the revolutionaries after they lent aid to Dan by fighting off a pack of Cyber Dogs. Once the invading force reached the gate of the King’s Castle, a battalion of King’s Guards fought with Dan and the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance. However, Dan proved to be the deciding factor in the fight, and managed to defeat several of the guards before the Resistance’s robot smashed down the gate. Thrilled with the results, the Ninja Rebels entered the castle as Dan and the Geezers tagged along. The Ninja Rebels of the Resistance began their true objective: to eliminate the King, and along the way created pandemonium within the King’s Castle. They looted stores; threatened several of the high class citizens within the kingdom; and began executing captured members of the King’s Guards, all of which seeded doubt in the Geezers’s minds about the Ninja Rebels’s claims they were going to save Josie and the enslaved Villagers. Having become disillusioned over time, Dan and the Geezers entered the sewers to enact their own rescue plan, whereas the Ninja Rebels continued to unleash mayhem throughout the castle. Later, the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance discovered (after interrogating a captured member of the King’s Guards) where the King was lying low: in a bathroom. The Ninja Rebels stormed the location, and after another fight with the King’s Guards they managed to get their hands on the King. Having saw Dan amongst the NInja Rebels, the King was thrilled and started to believe Dan had arrived to save the day. The King’s expectations were cut short; the Ninja Rebels gunned the King down in cold blood. Then the leader of the Resistance took the King’s crown, donned it on his head, and declared himself King Resistance. He called upon his followers to kill the Chief Executive, the final authority figure who threatened King Resistance’s claim to power, and took off with his men. It’s then revealed a Ninja Rebel of the Resistance found Josie - and a member of the King’s Guards who defected to save her as well as the enslaved Villagers - yet the Ninja Rebel had prepared to shoot the guard. When Josie protested in order to save the guard, King Resistance and his comrades approached the guard to commence the shooting. Tired of the executions, the Hat Geezer stepped up to defend the guard as well. But King Resistance - annoyed by being defied - gave his AK Rifle to a nearby Ninja Rebel, then used his personal handgun to execute both the Hat Geezer and the guard. Then the Ninja Rebels left behind the survivors in order to hunt down the Chief Executive. Later, the remnants of the King’s Guards held a final stand against what remained of the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance, and chose to fight on the balcony of the King’s Castle. In the end, both sides eliminated each other, leaving only King Resistance as the sole survivor of the Resistance. But even he didn’t last long; the Bald Geezer, enraged at King Resistance for executing the Hat Geezer, opened fire at King Resistance point blank with a Modern Rifle. Unwilling to accept defeat, he activated the bombs which were planted in the sewers earlier in the stage, and annihilated everyone in the King’s Castle as it plummeted to the ground. Dan, having been revived due to the level reset, was faced once more with the decision to side with the Villagers or the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance. However, due to the Player having not learned his lesson, Dan sided with the Ninja Rebels again as they stormed the castle gates, and began to repeat the events from the last reset. In the Game The Ninja Rebels of the Resistance retain a similar role in the official game as the web series, but are shown to be far more vicious in the game version. Not only do they execute many Executives they come across (possibly as retaliation for the deaths of the Villagers in their town, though it’s possible it was for sadistic pleasure), they also executed a large group of captured King’s Guards. They managed to build another giant robot which was used in the final boss fight, and is the only instance in the official game where Players are able to fight the Ninja Rebels themselves. The ending is also different. After the reset, the player-controlled character chose to side against the Ninja Rebels of the Resistance, thwarting King Resistance’s bid to the throne, while the Villagers cheered the player-controlled character‘s decision. Other Media In another game from Halfbrick called Booster Raiders, several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance can be seen enjoying the race from stands in the background. During the UFO Apocalypse special challenge, any stage featured from the Dan the Man series will show a handful of Ninja Rebels being obliterated by the Finger of God. This is a cue for all players to avoid getting hit themselves. The Ninja Rebels of the Resistance can also be called upon by Josie and Dan as part of a global attack. When activated, an assortment of Ninja Rebels - flying on jetpacks and armed with AK Rifles - will swoop in, and open fire on an intended target. The higher the upgrade, the more Ninja Rebels show up to assault opponents. Because it normally appears when you are behind others in the race, it‘s considered more of a comeback mechanic than a devastating ultimate ability, however. Still, it’s a useful ability to call upon if you aren’t winning at the time. Trivia *The Ninja Rebels of the Resistance are sometimes known as the “Red Ninjas.” *A unique form of the Ninja Rebels’s costume can be purchased for use by the Custom Character. It boasts some of the greatest stats in the game for combat, but it costs a whopping fifty-thousand coins in order to obtain it. Notably, it has a hat as well as wrist guards, clothing pieces that aren’t seen on any of the Ninja Rebels later on. **Also, if the Custom Character is female, the outfit allows a ponytail in the back of her head, making her the first female Ninja Rebel - albeit its for cosplay purposes rather than being an actual member. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series